gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Post Disaster Mobile Suit Frames
This is a list of Mobile Suit Frames from the Post Disaster timeline of Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS. Gundam Frame :A Mobile Suit frame produced around 300 years ago during the Calamity War by Gjallarhorn. They are special in that they are able to achieve high levels of energy output by using two Ahab Reactors. However, because it is difficult to run the two reactors in parallel, only 72 units of these Gundam Frames were ever produced. In addition, they are very versatile and can operate in any environment as long as the external parts they are equipped with does not disallow it. It is also possible to use the external parts from one Gundam Frame-specific design to modify another Gundam Frame in a relatively short amount of time. Machines using the Gundam frame were each given a name of one of the demons of the Ars Goetia. They were developed and deployed late in the Calamity War and played a major role in it. The Gundams were also said to have been involved in several flash points throughout history that led to important outcomes. Inside each Gundam Frames, there is an output limiter, which when deactivated allows the machine to go full throttle. There is also a system that activates when the Gundam Frame are in close proximity to a Mobile Armor. It restricts the amount of data feeding back to the pilot via the Alaya-Vijnana system, and is a safety feature to protect the pilot from being overloaded with data which could cause severe damage. This safety feature can cause the Gundam Frame to deactivate or not respond to command when the output limiter is also deactivated. This problem can be solved if the Gundam Frame's pilot switch off the safety feature, exposing himself to the risk. Currently, only 26 Gundams are confirmed to still be in existence. :Utilized by: *ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael *ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos **ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus ***ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex *ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion **ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake ***ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City *ASW-G-29 Gundam Astaroth Origin **ASW-G-29 Gundam Astaroth *ASW-G-47 Gundam Vual *ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go) *ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris **ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper ***ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar ****ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar *ASW-G-71 Gundam Dantalion Valkyrja Frame :Produced at the end of the Calamity War, the Valkyrja frame was shaped to be lightweight and mobile, and compared to the other Calamity War era machines, its design was simple with minimal energy loss. A high sensitivity sensor is mounted in the head. In terms of specifications, the Valkyrja Frame had the capabilities to be the main combat machine on the battlefield. However, as it was developed at around the same time as the Gundam Frame, not many people were aware of its existence. The remaining data from the Calamity War era suggested that the overall production number for Valkyrja frame-based mobile suits was small, and there was not much information regarding their combat record. After the Calamity War, the performance of the Valkyrja Frame was examined and Gjallarhorn decided to use the frame as the base for their mobile suit development, resulting in the Geirail Frame and later, the Graze Frame. :Utilized by: *V08-1228 Grimgerde **V08Re-0526 Helmwige Reincar Geirail Frame :A general purpose MS frame that predates the Graze, based on the Valkyrja Frame. :Utilized by: *EB-04 Geirail *EB-04jc4 Geirail Scharfrichter Graze Frame :The Graze Frame was one of the first Mobile Suit Frame developed after the Calamity war, based upon the Valkyrja Frame. It was carefully designed for general purpose use, and through exchanging armaments and armor, it can adapt to various environments as well as use various loadouts to meet the needs of different mission. The frame was also developed to be lighter and simpler; compared to the Gundam Frame that represents Calamity War era MS, the Graze’s frame is made using much lesser structural material. This also made the frame easy to maintain. Its Head Sphere Sensor is likely based on the Valkyrja Frame's High Sensitivity Sensor. The frame itself had variants for different characteristics. :Utilized by: *EB-05s Schwalbe Graze *EB-06 Graze **EB-06s Graze Commander Type **EB-06j Graze Ground Type **EB-06r Graze Ritter ***EB-06rs Graze Ritter Commander Type **EB-06/tc Graze Custom ***EB-06/tc2 Ryusei-Go **EB-06/T2C Regal Lily **EB-AX2 Graze Ein **AEB-06L Hloekk Graze **Adler *EB-08 Reginlaze **EB-08s Iok's Reginlaze **EB-08jjc Reginlaze Julia Rodi Frame :The Rodi frame was one of the many frame types produced during the Calamity War. Many mobile suits using this frame were mass produced during the middle period of the Calamity War, and served as the main units in the Outer Sphere for many years. As the Rodi frame does not have a defining characteristic feature, it also does not have many drawbacks either and is thus considered to be very versatile. It is now common among civilian hands. :Utilized by: *UGY-R38 Spinner Rodi *UGY-R41 Man Rodi **UGY-R41/H Hakuri Rodi **UGY-R41/T2C Labrys **UGY-R41 Landman Rodi *Garm Rodi Teiwaz Frame :The Teiwaz Frame is the first non-Gjallarhorn MS frame completed in recent years. Teiwaz's engineers acquired the blueprints of a high output machine that was planned to be developed during the late stages of the Calamity War, and based on it, developed the Hyakuren - the first Mobile Suit using the Teiwaz Frame. Unlike the Mobile Suit Frames used by Gjallarhorn, the Teiwaz Frame's Ahab Reactor is from ancient times. This is partly due to the fact that Gjallarhorn has a monopoly on Ahab Reactor technology in the present day. Development of the Teiwaz Frame was difficult and took a long time, evidence of this is that the mass production line is not ready yet in P.D. 323. :Utilized by: *STH-05 Hyakuren **STH-05/AC Hyakuren Amida Custom **STH-05R Rouei **TMPM02/AC Triaina *STH-14s Hyakuri **STH-14/T2C Kallisto *STH-20 Hekija Io Frame :The Io frame is the mass produced mobile suit frame created using the technology accumulated from the development of the Teiwaz Frame. Although designed from scratch, it shares the same design philosophy as the Teiwaz Frame and have similarities (eg: the cockpit area is the same as the one employed by Teiwaz Frame), thus the two appear to be sister machines even to great technicians. Like the Teiwaz Frame, it uses Ahab Reactor from ancient times. It has multiple high sensitivity sensors in the head, and can be equipped for different environment. :Utilized by: *STH-16 Shiden **STH-16/tc Shiden Custom (Ryusei-Go III/Riden-Go) Hexa Frame :After the Rodi frame, Hexa frame is the second most produced mobile suit frame during the Calamity War. Mobile suits using this frame do not have chest-mounted cockpit, instead their cockpit block is located in the head, backpack or other areas. Due to this, their pilots have an easier time to bailout, and thus a higher pilot survival rate when compared to other mobile suit frames. The Hexa Frame's legs can be of the standard type or backward-jointed, which allows the legs to move like arms. :Utilized by: *IPP-0032S Gilda *IPP-66305 Hugo Category:Post Disaster Technology Category:Technology